Christmas Special
by starsword
Summary: In short a lot of Christmas OneShots put together into a story. Set in seventh year and I'll put a few more up around each Christmas period. Rated T just in case


_A/N: Ok here goes nothing I thought it would be slightly insane… ok more than slightly, very insane. I don't know if it'll be funny to everyone… I'm aiming for it to be funny anyway. The people you don't recognise in it are from my other fic so yeah…Anyway on with the fic-_

**THE 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

**Brought to you by: The Marauders & co.**

James: Is it just me or do we still have a long time to wait until Christmas morning?

Remus: Well considering it's still 11 pm of Christmas Eve and we've agreed to open the presents at 8 am Christmas morning with the girls and you and Pads had a stupid of staying up all night yes we do still have a long time to wait.

Sirius: It was not a stupid idea. It was a good idea you're the one who isn't doing anything and therefore is bored. If you did something entertaining like I am then you wouldn't be bored.

Remus: Padfoot how is trying to bounce up and down in a handstand entertaining? You're gonna end up injuring yourself.

James: #snorts#

Peter: We could always wake up the girls…

Sirius: OW!

Remus: #sighs# I would say I told you so but I can guess you're heads more important to you at the moment.

Sirius; Right that's it Moony, you asked for it. No one says 'I told you so' to Sirius Black!

James: Can I point out Pads, he's been saying it since first year.

Sirius: #glares at James# Just because you want to look smart Prongs.

James: I do listen sometimes Padfoot; I'm not an idiot like you, you know.

Remus: Now that really is the Pot calling the kettle Black.

James & Sirius: #groan#

Remus: You know Peter's right, we could always try and call down the girls. Though they'd probably kill you for waking them up.

Kas: I doubt they're asleep.

Sirius: Where'd you come from?

Kas: Well when people walk into the common room they do usually use the door, Sirius.

Sirius: Oh shut up!

Peter: Could you get the others down? Then we can do something productive.

#Kas walks up the girls staircase and comes back with her friends#

Lily: Is there a particular reason why you decided to drag us down here? We were at a very amusing bit in a game of Truth or Dare.

Diana: Anyway. What shall we do now.

Sirius: How about we sing the Twelve Days of Christmas?

James: OH god… here we go…

Remus: Padfoot is this a good idea?

Sirius: Shut up Moony. Ok when we're all ready!

Emma: I'm worried.

Rose: So am I.

Diana: Em you idiot get off me!

Emma: Sorry for trying to hide behind you, I thought you were my twin; we're supposed to stick together.

Diana: That's why we hide behind Lily instead!

Sirius & James(singing very out of tune… is there actually a tune there?): On the first day of Christmas my true love to me-

Remus: #mutters# a pair of earplugs!

James: Good one Moony!

Remus: #groans#

Sirius, James and Peter: On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me-!

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs.

Sirius: See? Told you its more entertaining than doing nothing.

Remus: I thought you said trying to bounce up and down in a handstand was more entertaining than doing nothing?

Sirius: Well it is until you fall over…

James: Anyway…

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus: On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me-

Peter: Three Mega Masters?

Sirius: Excellent!

Lily: Three what?

Remus: Firework set

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me-

Kas: I'm gonna regret this, their ego is gonna go sky high but… four gorgeous Marauders?

James: I never would have thought of that one…

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs.

Remus, Kas, Sirius, Peter and James: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

James: Five lovely ladies

Lily: How'd we guess?

Emma mutters to Diana: More like one lovely lady in his case.

#Diana laughs#

Lily: I heard that!

Emma: Damn!

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs!

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kas and Rose: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

James: Hey it's 1 am! Can we open the presents early?

Lily: NO!

James: Please?

Lily: No!

James: Pwease?

Lily: NO!

James: Fine!

Emma: What are we on?

Rose: Sixth day

Emma: Six packets of crack?

Lily: What?

Emma: It's a suggestion

James: On with the verse! Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders…. Why am I the one who sings that every time?

Remus: You thought of it.

Kas: Ah

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs

Kas, Rose, Emma, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Rose: Seven golden phoenix?

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs

Diana: Are we getting all this at the end?

Kas: Wanna get Transfiguring Lily?

Lily: You know I can't do transfiguration.

James: I'll help if you want.

Kas: Off you go!

Lily: Kas-!

#Kas pushes her to a pair of chairs a little way off and Lily and James start trying to transfigure paper into the gifts while trying to keep up with the song at the same time#

Emma, Rose, Kas, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Lily: Eight great mates? Well there's eight of us here…

Rose: Seven golden phoenix

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs

Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Rose, Emma, Kas, and Lily: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Diana: Nine new hexes

Lily: Eight great mates

Rose: Seven golden phoenix

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs

Rose: Funny ones now people. Not that they weren't before…

All: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Sirius: Ten firewhiskies

Diana: Nine new hexes (for the Slytherins of course)

Lily: Eight great mates

Rose: Seven golden phoenix

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs

All: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

Sirius: 2am. Can we open presents yet?

Lily: NO! How many more times are you going to ask before 8 am?

Remus: Probably every hour…

Diana: Eleven more Peeves'

Lily: Jesus I hope not!

Sirius: Ten firewhiskies

James: How do you expect me to get ten Firewhisky bottles out of this paper?

Diana: Nine new hexes (for the Slytherins of course)

James; And the hexes at that…

Lily: Eight great mates

Rose: Seven golden phoenix

Lily: I can't get the phoenix to go gold! Argh!

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: You sure we can't do them?

Lily: Positive

James: Oops..

Lily: James you're not supposed to transfigure paper into drugs!

James: Er.. five lovely ladies?

Lily: Don't change the subject James…

James: Hey you called me James.

Lily: You're quick on the uptake…

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders!

Peter: Three Mega Masters!

Sirius: Two new broomsticks!

Remus: And a pair of earplugs!

Lily: Can I shove them down his throat?

Sirius: No!

Lily: Damn we switched roles…

All: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me…

James: Twelve were-dogs?

Remus: Not again!

#Sirius lunges at James#

Lily: Sirius if you make it so James can't transfigure these pieces of paper I am leaving you to do it all by yourself!

Sirius: Ok fine…

James: Lily you are my saviour.

Lily: Oh just continue with the song!

Diana: Eleven more Peeves'

Sirius: Ten firewhiskies

Diana: Nine new hexes (for the Slytherins of course)

Lily: Eight great mates

Rose: Seven golden phoenix

Emma: Six packets of crack

James: Five lovely ladies

Kas: Four gorgeous Marauders

Peter: Three Mega Masters

Sirius: Two new broomsticks

Remus: And a pair of earplugs!

All: DONE!


End file.
